


To be dogged by bad luck

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Vom Pech verfolgt ...





	1. Chapter 1

Fröhliche Musik, immer wieder mit Leichtigkeit übertönt von Lachen und lauten Stimmen, hallten über den, von einem großen Lagerfeuer und vielen, an den hölzernen Simsen und Dächern der zahlreichen kleinen Häuschen befestigten Lichterketten erhellten den nächtlichen Festplatz, direkt unter der hoch aufragenden, im Licht der starken Scheinwerfer gebadeten Flugschanze.  
Um das große, laut knackende Feuer tanzten ausgelassen die verschiedensten Leute: Athleten, Betreuer und auch Trainer, der verschiedensten Nationen, hielten die Hände von Fans und anderen, von der Musik und Fröhlichkeit angelockten Menschen. Sie alle wirbelten ausgelassen miteinander im Kreis herum, während die Zuschauer sie lautstark anfeuerten, bevor sie letzten Endes einfach in den lebhaften Reigen der Tanzenden mit hineingezogen und auch ein weiterer Teil davon wurden.  
Es war das Ende des Winters, das Ende der Saison und all ihrer Mühen und Qualen. Eine harte Landung für einige, während andere auf einer Wolke der Euphorie hinein in den Sommer getragen wurden. Dieses Fest mochte zwar keinen christlichen Ursprung haben, sondern einzig aus der Freude geboren worden sein, dennoch genoss man es jedes Jahr ungemein und selbst die Trainer, sonst so auf Ordnung und Wahrung der Regeln innerhalb ihrer Teams bedacht, betrachteten das fröhliche und ausgelassene Spektakel nur mit einem mehr als nachsichtigen Lächeln über den Hals der einen oder anderen, sich langsam leerenden Flasche hinweg.

„Komm ...“, Tom grinste und versuchte den abseits auf einem aufgeschichteten Holzstapel sitzenden Kleineren näher zum prasselnden Feuer und zu den Feiernden zu ziehen, „Vergiss die beschissene Saison! ES IST VORBEI! ENDLICH VORBEI! Lass uns feiern! SAUFEN!“ Grollend befreite Fanni sich aus dem festen Griff seines besten Freundes und verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust, „Lass mich ...“ „Fanni ...“, seufzend kniete Tom sich vor den Kleineren, stützte sich sanft auf den schmalen Oberschenkeln ab und sah von unten bittend zu seinem Freund auf, „Lächel doch mal.“ „Ich will nicht.“, knurrte Fanni, aber als Tom leise fiepend die Unterlippe vorschob, zwang er sich doch zu einem, recht angestrengt wirkenden Lächeln, „Haha. Jetzt zufrieden?“ „Nicht wirklich … Aber, es ist immerhin ein Anfang“, Tom seufzte theatralisch, erhob sich dann aber doch und deutete auf das Feuer, wo sich ihre Freunde gerade in einer kleinen Gruppe versammelte, „Du kannst jederzeit zu uns kommen.“ „Hn.“, Fanni wand, noch immer recht störrisch den Kopf ab, aber Tom schmunzelte nur und wuschelte dem widerspenstigen Kleineren durch die blonden Haare, „Ich hab dich lieb.“

Fanni spürte die besorgten Blicke seiner Freunde, ebenso wie die neugierigen, fast schon verstohlenen der Fans und er hörte das fragende Wispern, kaum verständlich über dem Knacken und Knistern des Feuers. Jeder schien Fanni selbst in den Schatten sehen zu können, aber trotzdem wagte es niemand sich dem kleinen Norweger zu näheren. Wahrscheinlich lag es an dem eisigen Blick der silbernen Augen.  
Fannemel wollte keine Gesellschaft.  
Es wurde akzeptiert.  
Von allen.  
Bis auf eine alte Frau, deren kunterbunte Röcke raschelten und unter deren, mit kleinen Glöckchen besetztem Kopftuch graue Haarsträhnen hervorlugten, die plötzlich neben Fanni auf dem Holzstapel saß. Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, griff sie nach der freien Hand des überrumpelten Skispringers und betrachtete die Linien der Handfläche eingehend. Die rauen Finger der alten Frau strichen über die verworrenen, scheinbar so sinnlosen Linien der Handinnenfläche und schließlich lächelte sie leicht, „Soll ich dir von deiner Zukunft erzählen, Anders Fannemel?“  
Der angesprochene Norweger schnaubte nur und entzog ihr mit einer raschen Bewegung die Hand wieder, „Lass mich raten. Ich werde im nächsten Jahr…Nein, wahrscheinlich noch in diesem Jahr wieder den Rekord fliegen? Oh, und ich werde natürlich auch die große, unendlich Liebe finden … Heiraten und sesshaft werden?“ Kalte Ironie schwang, nur sehr wenig versteckt, in seiner leisen Stimme mit, aber die alte Frau schien es gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Sie schüttelte nur lebhaft den Kopf, sodass die grauen Locken flogen und die Glöckchen und Perlen am Kopftuch fröhlich klingelten. Ihr Lachen war laut und übertönte für einen Moment selbst die blecherne Musik aus den Lautsprechern. Aber dennoch schien niemand das seltsame, ungleiche Paar zu beachten, als die alte Frau nun ein weiteres Mal nach der Hand des Athleten griff und sie hin und herdrehte, bevor sie sie dann eingehend im Zwielicht der Nacht, als würde sie versuchen etwas von den eben geäußerten Vermutungen zu finden, betrachtete, „Oh nein, davon dass du in absehbarer Zeit heiraten wirst, sehe ich hier nichts, Anders. Aber, ich sehe einen Kater in deinem Leben und sehr viel Glück…Das heißt, falls du nicht von deinem Kater gefressen wirst, kleines Küken ....“  
„Pf!“, Fanni schnaubte und entzog ihr, bei der Erwähnung seines Spitznamens vehement die Hand ein zweites Mal und warf dann einen wütenden Blick zu seinen, inzwischen wohl doch aufmerksam gewordenen Freunden, die sich nur schwerlich das Lachen verbeißen konnte, einen mehr als eisigen Blick zu, als er sich nun erhob, „Sehr komisch, Leute … Echt.“  
„Ach, Anders Fannemel, du solltest nicht über das Übernatürliche spotten!“, die alte Frau schüttelte traurig den Kopf und beharrte, nun einen Schritt auf den kleinen Athleten zu tretend, nach wie vor auf ihrer Aussage, „Ich sehe einen Kater in deiner Zukunft, kleines Küken.“ „Oh je, pass auf.“, Tom tauchte plötzlich neben ihm auf schnurrte theatralisch in sein Ohr, „Sonst wirst du noch vernascht, Küki!“ „Du meinst, er muss Federn lassen?“, mischte sich nun auch Kenny grinsend ein und schlug dem rot gefleckten Küken fröhlich auf den Rücken, woraufhin Halvor schnaubte,  
„ … die Katze lässt das Mausen nicht, stimmt's Fannemel?“ „Apropos Mausen ...“, fiel nun auch Robin ein, „Findet ihr nicht auch, dass unser Küken aussieht, als wäre er gerade in der Mauser?“ „Der war unpassend, Pedersen.“, Tom schüttelte den Kopf, krauste dann aber die Nase, als er den kleineren Athleten dann aber doch noch einmal von Kopf bis Fuß betrachtete, „Obwohl … Wenn ich mir das so ansehe … Schlimmer Fall von rotfleckiger Mauser ...“  
„Leckt mich!“, Fanni stieß seinen angeblich besten Freund ruppig zurück und bedachte die restlichen Teammitglieder mit einem eisigen Blick, „ICH BIN KEIN BESCHISSENES KÜKEN!“ Wütend deutete er auf Tom und seine Stimme wurde immer lauter, übertönte nun auch problemlos die Musik, „UND, DU BIST AUCH KEIN HASE, EGAL WIE GERNE DU … DU AUCH RAMMELST! DU BIST NUR EIN … EIN … IDIOT! UND IHR … “ Schwer atmend und mit geballten Fäusten, stand Fanni da und errötete, als nun plötzlich jeder Blick auf ihm zu ruhen schien. Dann schüttelte er aber den Kopf und wand sich an die alte Frau, „UND, ES GIBT SICHER KEINEN KATER! DAS IST DOCH ALLES NUR … EIN HIRNGESPINST! ALLES, WAS DU WILLST IST … GELD!“ Fassungslos starrten die Anwesenden den aufgeregten Skispringer an, aber dieser würdigte niemanden mehr eines Blickes, bevor er dann, wütend den Kopf gesenkt haltend, davon stapfte.

Die alten Höhlen, tief verborgen unter dem Leviathan und schon lange von den meisten Menschen vergessen, waren uralt. Die Luft schmeckte seltsam und das eisige Wasser, das langsam aber dennoch stetig von den Wänden tropfte, hatte in den vielen Jahrmillionen so manch seltsames und vergängliches Kunstwerk geschaffen. Kein Sonnenstrahl hatte jemals diese finsteren erleuchtet, einzig das flackernde Licht einer altmodischen Laterne warf seltsam, verzogene Schatten auf die, von Quarzadern gezeichneten Wände, der beinahe kreisrunden Höhle, in der die alte Frau auf dem bloßen Stein saß.  
In der Mitte der natürlichen Kaverne, das Gesicht nach Osten, der bald aufgehenden Sonne entgegen gewandt, saß die verspottete Frau vor einigen eilig auf den Steinboden dahin gezeichneten fremdartigen Symbolen und zog seufzend ein reichverziertes Döschen mit silbrig glänzenden Puder aus einer verborgenen Tasche ihres farbenfrohen, bauschigen Rockes, „Es wird nun Zeit für deine Lektion, Anders Fannemel. Ich hoffe, du bist bereit sie zu lernen.“  
„Triskaideka nefastus vineri veşnic şi în coace voi…“, ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, das von den Wänden widerzuhallen schien. Aber die Flammen der Laterne loderten plötzlich auf, verfärbten sich in dunkles Schwarz und tauchten, mit ihrem lautlosen Verlöschen, die kleine Höhle in tiefe Dunkelheit. „Triskaideka nefastus vineri veşnic şi în coace voi… Triskaideka nefastus vineri veşnic şi în coace voi…“, nur ihre Stimme war noch in der Finsternis zu hören.


	2. Chapter 2

Traditionen wurden im norwegischen Team hochgehalten und es war bereits seit Jahren schon ein bekannter Brauch, dass man sich am ersten Morgen nach der Saison zu seinem gemeinsamen Frühstück im Speisesaal des Hotels traf. Pünktlich um neun Uhr traf man immer zusammen und auch, wenn jedesmal jemand zu spät gekommen war, so waren es immer die gleichen Personen gewesen.  
Daniel, der nicht in seinem Bett, sondern in einem slowenischen geschlafen hatte.  
Tom, der irgendwo herumflatterte und den Weg etwas später finden würde.  
Magnus, der nach übermäßigem Alkoholgenuss meistens gar nicht wusste, wo er sich befand.  
Aber niemals war es Fanni gewesen, lockte diesen doch immer der Kaffee.  
Egal, an welchem Ort er sich auch befinden mochte.  
Oder besser, hatte diesen doch bisher immer der Kaffee aus egal welchem Versteck gelockt.

Dieses Mal war es aber Fannis Platz, zwischen Kenny und Magnus, der blieb. Die anderen Teammitglieder wechselten besorgte Blick und Alex hatte längst nach seinem Handy gegriffen und versuchte seinen Athleten zu erreichen. „Mailbox.“, nach zahlreichen Versuchen gab der Österreicher schließlich auf, aber bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür zum Speisesaal.  
Alle Blicke wanderten vollkommen synchron zu den Zeigern der altmodischen Standuhr, die sich gerade der nächsten vollen Stunde näherten und Tom, der überraschenderweise beinahe pünktlich gewesen war, musterte seinen Freund, der nun reichlich übermüdet wirkend in den Saal trat, reichlich besorgt, „Küken?“ Alle Blicke richteten sich nun auf den müden Athleten an und auch der Blick des Langhaarigen wurde dann aber noch eine Spur besorgter, als er Fanni etwas genauer musterten und im schmalen Gesicht neben den vertrauten, roten Flecken, nun aber auch die ersten Anzeichen für eine gewisse, nicht so ganz latente Gereiztheit zu entdecken glaubte.  
Die Stille im kleinen Saal schien, während man auf eine Antwort von Fanni wartete, immer weiter anzuwachsen und schließlich stieß Kenny Tom in die Seiten, nickte auffordernd in die Richtung des Kleineren und wisperte überlaut, „Mach schon! Du bist sein bester Freund.“  
„Das heißt nicht, dass er mich nicht umbringt ...“, murmelte Tom halblaut, fügte sich dann aber doch in sein scheinbar unabänderliches Schicksal und räusperte sich, „Na, harte Nacht gehabt, Küken?“ Kenny seufzte und verdrehte bei Toms unverblümtem Herangang an die Thematik und der sehr direkte Frage die Augen, während Fanni nur leise knurrte, bevor er sich auf einen der freien Stühle sinken ließ. Sein silbriger Blick wanderte über die verschiedenen Teammitglieder, bevor er, mühsam die Beherrschung wahrend, leise verkündete, „Ich bin sehr angespannt und habe bereits jetzt sehr schlechte Laune.“  
„Darauf wären wir nun nie gekommen, wir haben dich schon Knurren gehört, bevor du die Tür überhaupt geöffnet gehabt hattest.“, Alexander, der diese frühmorgendliche, schlechte Laune bei seinem Athleten schon gewöhnt war, lächelte den Kleineren dennoch süffisant an, bevor er vorsichtig nach der Kaffeekanne griff und sie zu sich zog, „Ich hoffe, du hast die anderen Gäste nicht verschreckt?“ Der Trainer nahm noch den letzten Schluck aus seiner Tasse, nur um sie dann noch ein weiteres Mal aufzufüllen, bevor er Fanni dann nun neugierig über den Rand der Tasse hinweg musterte, „Ist es immer noch die Sache von gestern Nacht?“ Aber auch Alexanders Frage erhielt nur ein genervtes Schnauben als Antwort und der eifrige Robin füllte nun seinerseits mitleidig Fannis Tasse und hielt sie dem älteren Athleten nun mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln behutsam entgegen.  
Fanni nahm die Tasse vorsichtig an. Er legte die Finger um die Tasse und starrte einen Moment in den Kaffee. Als er die Tasse aber heben wollte, knirschte es leise, aber durchaus vernehmlich und bevor Fanni noch rettend zugreifen konnte, brach der Henkel ab und die weiße Tasse fiel polternd zu Boden, wo sie laut klirrend in tausend Teile zersprang. Die anderen Anwesenden wechselten einen noch besorgteren Blick, als Fanni den abgebrochenen Henkel, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt, nur laut knurrend auf den Tisch warf und den großen, sich ausbreitenden Kaffeefleck auf seinem ehemals hellen T-Shirt betrachtete, „Ich vermute heute ist nicht mein Tag.“  
„Sex soll da helfen.“, informierte Tom seinen besten Freund lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und platzierte die Füße Alexanders Schoss, „Ich melde mich freiwillig ...“ Ein einziger, silbrig kalter Blick von Fanni und Alexander, der seine Füße einfach von seinem Schoss schob, ließ ihn aber seine Haltung und sein Angebot revidieren, „Na gut … Aber, vielleicht Kenny? Oder doch lieber was Frisches? Robin?“ Fannis Wangen röteten sich, aber dennoch knurrte er nun und zog, bei seinem hastigen Aufstehen die Tischdecke, die sich irgendwo verfangen zu haben schien, vom Tisch, woraufhin sich das gesamte Frühstück klirrend auf den Fußboden ergoss.  
„FANNI!“, Alex streckte eine Hand nach dem kleinen Athleten aus, aber Fanni starrte nur kurz auf das Desaster aus Lebensmitteln, Kaffee und Scherben, bevor er hastig die Flucht ergreifen wollte. Die Tischdecke, auf der noch immer der Kaffeefleck prangte, hinter sich herziehend, stürmte Fanni aus dem Frühstücksraum und konnte sich gerade noch abfangen, als er über die niedrige, metallene Türschwelle stolperte .  
Die anderen Norwegern konnten, da Fanni die Tür schwer ins Schloss geworfen hatte, nun zwar das Geschehen nicht mehr sehen, hörten aber trotzdem deutlich, wie es plötzlich laut krachte. Gleich darauf hörte man Fanni fluchen, bevor der kleine Norweger dann scheinbar lautstark vor sich hin schimpfend davon stapfte.

„Was ist …?“, Robin blieb in der Tür stehen und Fanni, der inmitten von zahlreichen, im Sonnenlicht leuchtenden Glasscherben stand, errötete, „Das Bild ist heruntergefallen.“ „Das … Bild?“, der großgewachsene Norweger hob fragend eine Braue, entdeckte dann aber auch die zerschmetterten Reste eines hölzernen Bilderrahmens, „Oh … das Bild … Hast du die Tür … zugeschlagen?“ „Hn.“, Fanni schnaubte und hob vorsichtig einen Fuß, „Hilf mir lieber ...“ Erst jetzt bemerkte Robin die zahlreichen Schnittwunden an den bloßen Füßen des Kleineren und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ach, Küken ...“

„Du bleibst liegen.“, der Trainer drückte Fanni zurück in die Kissen, als der Athlet sich vorbeugen und die Arbeit des Physiotherapeuten betrachten wollte. Der kleine Norweger seufzte und biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, als Toms Finger beim Verbinden eine der kleinen Schnittwunden streifte. „Entschuldige.“, murmelte der jüngere Österreicher und seine Finger strichen, einer hauchzarten Entschuldigung gleich, über den blassen Spann und Alex schmunzelte, „Du solltest das lassen, Tom ...“ „Hm?“, der junge Physio sah, ohne die Finger von Fannis Fuß zu nehmen auf und setzte die Streicheleinheiten unbewusst sanft fort.  
Der Fuß zuckte und Tom konnte dem Tritt gerade noch ausweichen, während Fanni getragen von seinem eigenen Schwung und das Bettzeug mit sich ziehend, aus dem Bett auf den runden Bettvorleger stürzte. Kurz war es still, dann gab der kleine Skispringer einen überraschten und schmerzerfüllten Laut von sich. Fanni blinzelte zuerst verwirrt, bevor er dann zu Tom, der noch immer ein Pflaster in der Hand hielt und dann zu Alex, der hastig zurückgewichen war, aufsah. Die Mundwinkel der beiden Österreicher zuckten verräterisch und Fanni, dessen Wangen in dunklem Rot zu glühen schienen, verschränkte bockig die Arme vor der Brust, „Kein Wort!“  
„Am besten bleibst du heute im Bett ...“, Alexander beugte sich, nachdem er seine Mimik wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben glaubte, zu dem kleinen Norweger, legte ihm eine Hand auf die schmale Schulter und drückte sanft zu, „Heute scheint nicht gerade dein Glückstag zu sein, Anders.“ Fanni schnaubte nur, ließ sich dann aber tatsächlich von den beiden Größeren zurück ins Bett helfen und wehrte sich auch nicht, als Tom in einer beinahe mütterlichen Geste das Bettzeug wieder zurecht zog. Nur um dann, als Fanni und Alex ihn irritiert ansahen, errötend die Finger zurückzog, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Heute ist wohl dein persönlicher Freitag, der 13.“, lachte Tom, als Fanni den neuentstandenen Riss im Ärmel seiner Jacke, die an der Ecke des Nachttisches hängen geblieben war, entgeistert betrachtete, „Soll ich nähen? Bei deinem Glück nähst du die Jacke am Bettzeug fest … oder stichst dir eine Nadel ins Auge … Vielleicht erdrosselst du dich auch mit Nähgarn ...“ Genervt reichte Fanni die Jacke an seinen besten Freund weiter und lauschte, wenig interessiert, dessen weiteren Vorschlägen, was alles beim simplen Nähen passieren könnte, „ … könnte über den Balken fliegen und wenn du dann stolperst, könntest du dich in der Schlinge erhängen … Mmmmh … welches Gewicht hält Nähgarn eigentlich aus?“ Tom wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern plapperte, während die Nadel durch den blauen Stoff sauste, munter weiter, „ … bestimmt genug … du bist ja schließlich nur ein kleines Pechküken ...“

Die Nase angewidert gekraust und Fannis helle Skistiefel so weit von sich entfernt wie möglich haltend, trat Tom wieder in das Zimmer und grinste, „Bringt es eigentlich auch Glück, wenn ein Vogel einem in die Skistiefel scheißt?“ „Was?“, Fanni richtete sich hastig auf, konnte dieses Mal aber wenigstens das Gleichgewicht bewahren und verhindern, dass er ein weiteres Mal vom Bett fiel, als er sich nun Tom entgegen beugte. Der Langhaarige setzte sich zu Fanni auf das Bett und präsentierte ihm den dreckigen Stiefel mit einem schiefen Grinsen, „Welchem deiner Artgenossen bist du denn auf den Schnabel getreten?“ „Hn.“, seufzend ließ Fanni den, nun wohl nutzlosen Stiefel zu Boden fallen und kroch unter die Bettdecke, „Weck mich, wenn dieser verdammte Tag vorbei ist ...“


	3. Auf dem Weg nach Hause1

„Fannemel!“, nach einem wirklich katastrophalen Frühstück, bei dem die Kaffeemaschine ausgerechnet für Fanni nur noch eine lauwarme, untrinkbare Brühe aus wenig Kaffee und viel mehr Wasser ausgespuckt und es dann auch nur noch Müsli mit Rosinen und Nüssen gegeben hatte, schlurfte Fanni schlaftrunken in der Mitte seiner Freunde vor sich hin. Er schaffte es gerade noch einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen und wäre, hätte Johann nicht beherzt nach seinem Kragen gegriffen, in die drehende Glastür, die plötzlich stehen geblieben war und sich nicht mehr rühren wollte, gerannt, „Pass doch auf, Küken!“ „Hn.“, Fanni knurrte unwillig und folgte seinen grinsenden Teamkollegen mit gesenktem Kopf hinaus auf den regennassen Parkplatz, blieb aber schließlich bereits nach wenigen Schritten wieder fluchend stehen, als plötzlich eine Rolle an seinem Gepäcktrolley brach und das schwarze, reichlich unhandliche einfach Gepäckstück zur Seite fiel.  
„To ...“, aber, gerade als Fanni seinen besten Freund zu sich rufen wollte, fuhr ein weißer Wagen mit aufheulendem Motor an ihm vorbei, durch die wohl einzige Pfütze auf dem ganzen Parkplatz und badete den kleinen, überrascht aufschreienden Norweger von Kopf bis Fuß in einem Schwall schmutzig braunem Wassers. „ ...m ...“, vollendete Fanni den Namen, spuckte dabei angeekelt dunkles Brackwasser und ballte die Fäuste, als ihm nun das Dreckwasser auch aus seinen Haaren tropfte. Seine Unterlippe zitterte und unter dem bräunlichen Schmutzfilm und färbten sich seine Wangen deutlich rot, als er bemerkte, dass ihn nun alle anstarrten. Aber dennoch stapfte er nun, hocherhobenen Hauptes, tropfnass und den kaputten Koffer hinter sich herschleifend, an seinen, zwischen Amüsement und Sorge schwankenden Freunden vorbei zum Wagen.

„So fährst du nicht mit … Die armen Polster ...“, Alex verschränkte, als Fanni in den Wagen steigen wollte, die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte abweisend den Kopf, „Zieh dich um. Und beeil dich, ich will wegen dir nicht auch noch den Flieger verpassen, Fannemel.“ Grollend ließ der kleine Skispringer sein Gepäck auf den geteerten Parkplatz sinken, zog dann mit aller Kraft verärgert am, scheinbar verklemmten Reißverschluss und funkelte Tom, der ihm nun vorsichtig auf die Schulter tippte, wütend an, „WAS IST?“ „Schon gut, nicht gleich küken, Küken … Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du lieber vorsichtig sein solltest.“, Tom zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern, „Sonst ...“  
Plötzlich, noch bevor Tom den Satz vollenden konnte, taumelte Fanni nach hinten und landete in einer Pfütze. Verwirrt starrte der Blonde einen Moment auf den schwarzen, reichlich verbogenen Schieber, den er noch in der Hand hielt, während Tom seinen Satz nun in aller Seelenruhe beendete, „ … geht noch was kaputt.“ „Verdammt!“, Fannis geballte Faust schlug hart in die Pfütze und ließ dabei erneut das dreckige Wasser hoch aufspritzen, sodass Tom eilig einen Schritt von ihm zurückwich und dann pikiert auf einige dreckigen Wassertropfen, die auf seinen weißen Turnschuhen gespritzt waren, sah, „Hey! Die waren neu!“  
Fanni würdigte seinen Freund keines weiteren Blickes, sondern stemmte sich, als Alex sich nun mahnend räusperte und ihn hochgezogener Braue auf die Uhr deutete, hoch. Er kniete sich vor seinen Koffer und versuchte nun schon beinahe verzweifelt wirkend, ohne den Schieber, den Koffer trotzdem zu öffnen. Er zog und zerrte an den Resten des Reißverschlusses und plötzlich gab er tatsächlich nach. Der Deckel sprang auf und Fannis unordentliches Gepäck verteilte sich in einer bunten Kaskade auf dem feuchten Pflaster des Parkplatzes.  
„Nun ...“, Tom fischte eine einzelne Socke aus der nahen Pfütze und betrachtete sie mit skeptisch schräg gelegtem Kopf, bevor er sie in den nun beinahe leeren Koffer fallen ließ, „Sieht so aus, als hättest du nun nur noch die Wahl zwischen den zwei 'n'.“ Der Blick aus den silbrigen Augen wirkte ernüchtert und beinahe mutlos, aber dennoch fragend und der Langhaarige grinste und zwinkerte seinem besten Freund zweideutig zu, „N, wie nass oder nackt …“ „Robin.“, die befehlsgewohnte Stimme des Trainers ließ Pedersen zusammenzucken und als er dann fragend zu Alexander sah, deutete dieser auf den Kofferraum, „Koffer raus!“

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst.“, Fanni betrachtete die graue Trainingshose und den blauen Kapuzenpulli, den Robin ihm mit einem reichlich verlegenen Lächeln entgegenhielt, reichlich skeptisch, griff aber dennoch zögerlich zu, als der Trainer sich auffordernd räusperte, „Fünf Minuten. Oder, wir lassen dich hier … Und Pedersen auch.“  
„Wie niedlich ...“, Tom zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und richtete die Kamera auf den Kleineren, der in den viel zu großen Sachen von Robin förmlich zu versinken schien. Der Kapuzenpulli reichte weit bis über seine Knie und obwohl die Ärmel mehrfach umgeschlagen worden waren, musste er sie doch immer wieder aufs Neue hochschieben. Die Trainingshose drohte, trotz des eng geknoteten Zugbandes, ständig von seinen schmalen Hüften zu rutschten und unter den gekrempelten Hosenbeinen konnte man die durchnässten, blauen Turnschuhe, die bei jedem Schritt ein nasses, schmatzend-patschendes Geräusch von sich gaben, erahnen. „Du siehst aus, wie ein armes, kleines Küken. Dich muss man einfach knuddeln ...“  
Der gezeigte Mittelfinger verschwand leider unsichtbar unter dem erneut herunterrutschenden Ärmel, als Fanni nun schlecht gelaunt grummelnd an ihm vorbei in den hinteren Teil des Wagens kletterte. Stumm rutschte er auf seinen Platz und mit tatkräftiger Hilfe von Halvor und Robert gelang es ihm dann auch, sich aus dem verhedderten Gurt, der ihm kurzzeitig die Luft abzuschneiden drohte, zu befreien und sich, auch wieder mit Hilfe der Beiden, irgendwann anzuschnallen. Sofort zog er dann aber die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht und ignorierte sowohl die Gespräche, als auch Toms weitere, fröhliche Sticheleien und Witze um sich herum.

„Also … so viel Pech ist nicht normal ...“, Fannis Sitz bewegte sich, als Tom sich von hinten darauf abstützte, „Vielleicht hatte sie doch recht und du solltest doch mal in Erwägung ziehen nach deinem Kater suchen ...“ „Ich will aber keine verdammte Katze … und ganz sicher auch keinen Kater ...“, grollte Fanni und schloss demonstrativ die Augen, während er nach seinen Kopfhörer zu kramen begann, „Lass mich zufrieden ...“ „Kein kleiner Kuschelkater für unser flauschiges Unglücksküken?“, erkundigte der Langhaarige sich grinsend und wich dann zurück, als der frustrierte Fanni, der gerade festgestellt hatte, dass die Akkus leer waren, sich plötzlich in die Höhe stemmte, „Hey! Wo willst du hin?“  
„Auf Toilette ...“, lautete die knappe Antwort, als Fanni sich an Robert vorbei auf den Gang schob, „Willst du mitkommen?“ „High Mile-Club?“, Tom hob mit einem reichlich süffisanten Grinsen eine Braue, sank dann aber mit einem überraschten Laut wieder in seinen Sitz, als der Trainer ihn mit einem genervten Seufzen zurückzog, „Gib endlich Ruhe, Hilde ...“  
„Pass aber auf dich auf, Küken!“, rief Tom ihm noch hinterher, während Fanni, die viel zu große, geliehene Hose krampfhaft festhaltend und dennoch nach wie vor über die zu langen Hosenbeine zu stolpern drohte, durch den schmalen Gang stapfte, „Nicht, dass du dich noch einsperrst … Sollen wir nach zehn Minuten jemanden hinterherschicken? Oder brauchst du länger?“  
Der blonde Norweger ignorierte Tom aber auch weiterhin konsequent, griff nun aber sichernd nach der nächstbesten Rückenlehne, als der bis dahin so ruhige Flug plötzlich durch Turbulenzen zu führen schien. Vorsichtig, eine Hand noch immer am Hosenbund, die andere an der jeweiligen Lehne habend, tastete Fanni sich langsam durch den langen, engen Gang, verlor dann aber plötzlich doch noch das Gleichgewicht, als das Flugzeug förmlich bockte und er über die Hosenbeine stolperte. Blindlings taumelte der kleine Athlet nun einige Schritte und streckte dabei hilflos nach Halt suchend eine Hand aus. Statt einer starren Rückenlehne erwischte er aber leider den nahen Servicewagen der Flugbegleiterinnen, der daraufhin polternd in seine Richtung kippte. Weiße Kaffeekannen, einige Wasserflaschen und auch gekühlte Safttüten stürzten polternd zu Boden und eine Woge von eingepackten Riegeln, salzige Brezeln, kleinen Zuckertüten und auch weiße Servietten mit dem Logo der Fluglinie, stürzte einem kleinen Tsunami gleich auf den Skispringer ein und kullerten über den Gang des plötzlich vollkommen stillen Flugzeugs.  
„Fanni!“, der Physio war der erste, der nach einigen langen Minuten endlich seine Fassung wiedergewann und seinen Gurt gelöst bekam. Schnell kniete Tom sich zu dem verwirrten Küken, in dessen nassen Haaren Erdnüsse klebten und schnipste mehrfach, bis sich der silbrige Blick des Kleineren endlich wieder auf ihn fixierte, „Alles in Ordnung?“ Es blitzte in den grauen Augen und Tom biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Unterlippe, als ihm klar wurde, wie sinnlos diese Frage war. Er strich eine nasse Strähne aus dem rot gefleckten Gesicht des Norwegers und suchte nach einer möglichen Verletzung, „Ich meine … tut dir was weh?“  
Wortlos schüttelte Fanni den Kopf, ließ sich aber dennoch von Tom aufhelfen und humpelte dann, mit störrisch erhobenem Kopf, zu seinem Platz zurück.


	4. Ein kleiner Umweg

Der Reste des Fluges verlief erstaunlich ruhig. Fanni hatte, nach einem raschen Platztausch, die Beine unter sich auf den Sitz gezogen und lag, in einer nicht sehr bequem wirkenden Haltung halb auf dem Schoss des Physiotherapeuten und wehrte sich auch nicht, als dieser sanft durch seine Haare strich. Scheinbar war der kleine Athlet zwischenzeitlich eingeschlafen und bekam so auch nicht mit, als Tom sich nun auf seinen Sitz kniete und in die hinter ihm liegende Reihe sah, „Ein bisschen viel Zufall, oder?“ „Was meinst du?“, Alexander, der seinen Platz neben seinem Landsmann hatte, sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf, woraufhin der langhaarige Norweger auf Fanni, dessen reichlich unentspannter Gesichtsausdruck deutlich zeigte, dass der Kleinere wohl trotz der sanften, beruhigenden Streicheleinheiten des Physios einen Alptraum zu haben schien, deutete, „Sein … Pech.“  
„Pech? Das waren doch nur Zufälle.“, murmelte Alexander leise, um Fanni nicht zu wecken, aber der langhaarige Norweger schnaubte einfach abfällig, „Alex, bitte! Der Tassenhenkel … ok … dass Fanni über irgendwas stolpert … das passiert ja eigentlich ständig … Das Rosinen-Müsli … meinetwegen … Ein Bild das herunterfällt? Kann passieren, aber andererseits ... direkt auf ihn? Und dann … die zerschnittenen Füße? Die kaputte Drehtür? Die Pfütze und dann noch Sache mit seinem Koffer … Oder vielleicht auch das eben mit dem Servierwagen … Das sind doch wohl ein paar zu viele Zufälle ...“ „Du glaubst wirklich an ...“, Alexander schnaubte abfällig, „ … diesen Hokuspokus?“ „Warum nicht?“, Tom zuckte mit den Schultern, „Seit dem … Mmmmh … häufen sich Fannis … Missgeschicke.“ „Du meinst also, wir sollen ihm einen Kater suchen.“, mischte sich Johann, der neben Tom saß und sich nun ebenfalls umgedreht hatte, ein und hob dann belustigt wirkend eine Braue, als Tom nur eifrig nickte, „Sollten wir dann mal mit Fanni ins Tierheim gehen?“ „Ich glaube nicht, dass man diese … spezielle Art von Kater dort findet.“, grinste der Langhaarige und Alex brummte, sich die pochenden Schläfen reibend, „Vielleicht hätte ich auf Mika hören und dich ins Tierheim bringen sollen ...“ „Hast du mich etwa nicht mehr lieb?“, Tom schob schmollend die plötzlich zitternde Unterlippe vor, woraufhin der Trainer knapp nickte und dann wieder den scheinbar schlafenden Fanni, dessen Gesicht tief im Schatten der Kapuze versteckt lag, betrachtete, „Du passt auf ihn auf?“ „Natürlich.“, Tom nickte ernsthaft und lächelte, „Ich bin ein echtes Wächterbunny.“

„Ist dir was passiert?“, die besorgten Norweger umringten Fanni, der gerade unter lautem Gepolter die lange Fluggasttreppe hinuntergestürzt war und nun reichlich verwirrt im Schnee auf dem Flugfeld saß. Vorsichtig schüttelte Fanni den Kopf, zuckte aber zusammen, als ihm das wohl Schmerzen zu bereiten schien. Sofort kniete der Physio sich zu ihm. Sein Blick folgte besorgt dem dünnen Rinnsal einer Blutspur, die über Fannis rot gefleckte Wange lief. Behutsam strich Tom eine blonde Strähne zurück und atmete dann zischend ein, als er eine Platzwunde freilegte, „Krankenhaus ...“ „Ich komme mit!“, Tom drängte sich näher an seinen besten Freund und legte dem, noch immer leicht weggetreten wirkenden Jüngeren sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte behutsam zu, „Ich bin schließlich der ausgebildete Kükensitter.“ „Gut ...“, der Physio sah fragend zu Alexander und als dieser nickte, wand Lindiger sich an den langhaarigen Norweger, „Auf drei ziehen wir ihn auf die Beine ...“ „Solltest du das nicht Fanni sagen?“, erkundigte Tom sich, nickte aber trotzdem. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er viel mitbekommt ...“, murmelte der Österreicher besorgt und zählte dann leise, „Eins … Zwei … Drei ...“  
Fanni gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich, ließ sich aber dennoch hochziehen und humpelte, auch wenn er da seinen rechten Fuß nicht zu belasten schien, zwischen dem Österreicher und seinem besten Freund. „Kommt, wir holen das Gepäck.“, bestimmte Alexander und dirigierte die restliche Gruppe am verletzten Fanni vorbei, warf aber dennoch noch einen fragenden Blick zurück, „Ihr kommt klar?“ „Wir schaffen das.“, nickte Tom und machte mit der freien Hand eine scheuchende Bewegung, „Husch,Alex … Hau ab und kümmere dich um den Rest … Nicht, dass Robin sich noch den Kopf stößt oder Daniel sein Spiegelbild in jeder Glastür betrachten will ...“

„Er hat eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung.“, meldete der Physio zwei Stunden dem Trainer aus dem Krankenhaus und behielt währenddessen doch noch immer einen wachsamen Blick auf die beiden Norweger. Fanni lag blass und mit einem unkleidsamen Kopfverband im Bett, aber dennoch zeigten sein Gesichtsausdruck und die vor dem Oberkörper verschränkten Hände deutlich, dass er sich den ärztlichen Anweisungen, die ausgerechnet Tom weitergab, nicht so leicht fügen wollte. „Und er hat sich die Bänder im Fuß gedehnt ...“, fuhr Tom schließlich fort und nickte leicht, obwohl Alexander, der ihm eine Frage gestellt hatte, es nicht sehen konnte, „Eine Woche etwa … Er soll über Nacht bleiben und Tom ...“ Der Österreicher schnitt eine etwas leidende Grimasse, bevor er weitersprach, „ … wird ihn morgen nach Hause fahren.“

„Weißt du … das ist ganz schön langweilig ...“, Tom angelte nach einer Gummibärchentüte, einer von vielen, die er aus einem der Verkaufsautomaten in der Cafeteria geholt und dann auf Fannis Bettdecke geschüttet hatte und bot seinem Freund nun ein unförmiges, grünes Gummitier an, „ … Krokodil? Oder es könnte auch ein Frosch sein … oder … irgendwas anderes … Vielleicht ein Slowene?“ „Hn.“, die Antworten des Kleineren waren noch immer deutlich einsilbig und Tom verdrehte mit einem breiten Grinsen die Augen, „Also, entweder bessert es denn deine Laune … oder du erstickst daran … Für mich sieht das nach einer Win – Win – Situation aus ...“ „Hn.“, noch immer machte Fanni keinerlei Anstalten die Süßigkeit auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, sodass Tom sie nun schulterzuckend in seinen Mund steckte und im Ganzen hinunterschluckte, „Selbst schuld ...“

„Guck mal ...“, Fanni, der aufgrund der diagnostizierten Gehirnerschütterung nicht schlafen durfte, sah desinteressiert und reichlich müde wirkend von seinem Handy und runzelte die Stirn, „Tom ...“ „Der ist doch niedlich … Und, er hat blaue Augen! Guck mal, was der für einen tollen Schwanz hat ...So schön buschig ...“, der ehemalige Skispringer hielt dem Kleineren nun sein Handy entgegen und grinste, während er weitere Bilder zeigte und mit einer einfachen Handbewegung vergrößerte, „Oder stehst du auf langes Haar?“  
„Tom ...“, Fanni seufzte und versuchte Toms Arm beiseite zu schieben, aber der Ältere scrollte weiter durch die Bilder und präsentierte dem unwilligen Kleineren noch weitere Katzenbilder, „ … Hier, guck mal … eine rosa Nase! Wie ein Herz … Ist das nicht niedlich? Mist, das ist eine Katze ...“ „TOM!“, dieses Mal war Fannis Tonfall durchaus schärfer, aber noch immer schien Tom vollkommen unbekümmert und wenig beeindruckt, „ … hell oder dunkel?“ „Was?“, Fanni blinzelte verwirrt und der Ältere wiederholte die Frage noch einmal, „Helles oder dunkles Fell?“ „ICH WILL KEINE KATZE!“, schnappte Fanni und drehte sich nun im Bett zur Seite, während er gleichzeitig versuchte die Decke über seinen Kopf zu ziehen. „Gut, da sind wir uns ja einig.“, stimmte Tom ihm fröhlich klingend zu und zog die Decke zurück, um Fanni erneut das Handy entgegenzuhalten, „Deswegen suchen wir ja auch nach Katern.“  
„Ich will aber auch keinen Kater.“, knurrte Fanni und versuchte vor Tom wegzurutschen, wobei seine Hand nun aber irgendwie auf dem grauen Schaltelement zum Verstellen des Bettes landete. Es summte leise und der hintere Teil des Bettes begann sich zu heben, woraufhin Fanni erschrocken aufschrie und erneut nach Halt suchte. Dabei geriet er nun aber den anderen Knopf und das Kopfteil begann sich nun ebenfalls langsam zu heben, wodurch Fanni immer weiter in die Mitte des Bettes rutschte und weiterhin nach Halt suchend, herumtastete. Unter Toms amüsiertem Lachen, drückte er jetzt vollkommen wahllos und blindlings abwechselnd auf die unterschiedlichen Knöpfe, sodass das Bett nun, anstatt stillzustehen, eher beinahe zu bocken schien. Irgendwann geriet er dann aber auch auf den Notfallknopf und bald darauf öffnete sich die Tür. Eine Krankenschwester eilte herbei, befreite den kleinen Skispringer aus seiner misslichen Lage und warf den, immer noch lachenden Tom, der sich aber doch noch einmal kurz auf der Schwelle umdrehte und Fanni winkte, aus dem Zimmer, „Falls du überlebst, hole ich dich morgen früh ab!“

„Ein … Strafzettel?“, Fanni blinzelte mehrmals, als er den gelben Zettel, der unter seinem Scheibenwischer geklemmt worden war und Tom, der seiner Aufgabe noch immer nach kam und Fanni zur Abholung seines Autos nun auch zum Flughafen begleitet hatte, spähte über die Schulter des Kleineren, „Huh, das wird teuer.“ „Hn.“, Fanni stopfte den Zettel wortlos in die Tasche, bevor er dann seine Wagentür öffnete und einstieg. Tom verhinderte dann aber gleich, dass er sie schloss und lehnte sich besorgt wirkend ins Innere des Wagens, „Bist du sicher, dass du fahren kannst?“ „Tom ...“, Fanni knurrte schlecht gelaunt, aber Tom hob die Hände, „Ich frage nur … immerhin hast du eine Gehirnerschütterung … Und bei deinem momentanen … Pech ...“ Der Langhaarige konnte nun gerade noch zurückweichen, als Fanni nun die Wagentür zuzog und den Motor startete, „Fanni! Fahr wenigstens vorsichtig!“

„Verdammt!“, fluchend und mit roten Flecken betrachtete Fanni einige Stunden später die kläglichen, abgebrochenen Reste seines Haustürschlüssels, dessen größter Teil allerdings noch immer im Türschloss steckte. Mühsam um Ruhe bemüht, kniete er sich vor die Tür und betrachtete mit schief gelegtem Kopf das Desaster noch einmal genauer. Mit den Fingern versuchte er die Reste des abgebrochenem Schlüssels irgendwie aus dem Schloss zu ziehen, aber er rutschte immer wieder ab und warf schließlich mit einem wütenden Aufschrei die Reste des Schlüssels zur Seite und begann daraufhin an der Haustür zu rütteln, „VERDAMMT! VERDAMMT! VERDAMMT!“  
Die Tür zeigte sich allerdings vollkommen unbeeindruckt und schließlich sackte Fanni kraftlos seufzend auf die Stufe vor der Tür. Für einen Moment schloss er, nach seinem Handy tastend, die Augen, dann seufzte er genervt und versuchte das Smartphone zu entsperren. Immer und immer wieder glitten seine Finger über den Bildschirm, der aber weiterhin dunkel blieb. Schließlich piepte das Handy nur einmal, bevor eine Meldung verkündete, dass der Akku leer wäre und der Bildschirm wieder dunkel wurde. Frustriert ließ er das Handy sinken und lehnte sich gegen die Tür, „ … Kater … Pf!“


	5. ein größerer Umweg

Es goss wie aus Eimern und die Sicht war beinahe Null, so sehr platschten die großen Tropfen gegen die Windschutzscheibe. Mit vor Konzentration gefurchter Stirn starrte Fanni hinaus in den herab strömenden, vom Wind gepeitschten Regen, wo außer den rot aufleuchtenden Bremslichtern des vorausfahrenden Fahrzeugs alles nur verschwommen sichtbar war. Seine Finger umfassten das Lenkrad so fest es ging, als er ein weiteres Mal auf die Bremse trat und sich frustriert fluchend auf dem Abbieger einordnete. Der Wagen schlingerte dabei kurz, aber irgendwie gelang es dem kleinen Athleten doch noch das Fahrzeug abzufangen und dankbar atmete er an der nächsten roten Ampel erleichtert auf, „Verdammte Scheiße ...“

Nach langen Stunden, der Regen klatschte aber noch immer gegen die Scheiben und das ohrenbetäubende Prasseln schaffte es sogar die Musik zu übertönen, konnte er den Wagen endlich durch die, von zwei weißen Steinen markierte Einfahrt des elterlichen Hofes lenken. Durch den strömenden, fast schon sintflutartigen Regen hindurch, konnte er das heimelige, goldene Licht hinter den Fenstern seines Elternhauses nur erahnen, aber dennoch fühlte er, als wäre eine Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden, als er nun den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss zog.  
Das regelmäßige Brummen des Motors erstarb, aber Fanni blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, lauschte dem unablässigen Prasseln und starrte durch den Regenvorhang hinweg zur fernen Haustür, die aber noch immer geschlossen blieb, bevor er schließlich seine Wagentür öffnete und dann langsam zur Tür zu humpeln begann.  
Binnen Sekunden war Fanni dann aber auch schon vollkommen durchnässt, der eisige Regen tropfte aus seinen Haaren, lief in seine Augen und versuchte ihm die Sicht zu nehmen. Die stetigen Tropfen rannen unangenehm kühl seinen Rücken hinunter und drangen, als er bis zu den Knöcheln in einer der zahlreichen Pfützen versank, dann auch noch in seine Turnschuhe. Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch lösten sich die Schuhe aus dem matschigen Untergrund und mit gesenktem Kopf setzte der kleine Skispringer aber trotzdem stur seinen Weg fort und drängte sich dann, so gut es ging, unter das wenig schützende, kleine Vordach, bevor er dann an die weiße Holztür klopfte.  
Im Haus blieb es still.  
Ein heller Blitz zerriss plötzlich die regennasse Dunkelheit, gleich darauf gefolgt von einem ohrenbetäubend lauten Donnern, dass einer Kaskade gleich über den dunklen Himmel zu rollen schien und Fanni zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Sein Klopfen wurde nun hektischer, aber als nach einigen Minuten ein weiterer Blitz eine weiße Wunde in die Schwärze riss, ließ der Athlet mutlos die Hand sinken und rief, „Mama? Papa?“ Der laute, rollende Donner verschluckte aber seine Worte und im Haus blieb es trotzdem noch immer ganz still.  
Seufzend wand Fanni sich ab und lief, nach einem kurzen Blick auf die dichten Wolken, ein weiteres Mal durch das tobende Unwetter, dessen Blitze immer wieder die Nacht erhellten. Triefend nass zerrte der Blonde am Griff der Fahrertür und begann, als diese nicht öffnen wollte, hektisch in seinen Taschen nach dem Wagenschlüssel zu suchen.  
Vergeblich.  
Beinahe verzweifelt wirkend, tastete er nun seine, scheinbar leeren Taschen ab. Immer und immer wieder glitten seine eisigen Finger über den nassen Stoff, fanden aber keinen Schlüssel. Fanni begann dann, sich im unregelmäßigen Licht der zuckenden Blitze, beinahe schon verzweifelt auf dem pfützenübersähten Hof nach seinem wohl verlorenen Autoschlüssel umzusehen.  
Vergeblich.  
Frustriert strich Fanni sich schließlich die klatschnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und humpelte, ungeschickt den tiefen Pfützen und weiten Wasserlachen ausweichend und auch immer wieder stolpernd, in Richtung der rot weißen, im Licht der Blitze deutlich sichtbaren, Scheune. Das hohe Tor stand glücklicherweise einen schmalen Spalt weit offen und der kleine Skispringer zwängte sich hastig hindurch und trat in die, angenehm nach Heu und Stroh riechenden Dunkelheit, wo er dann vor Kälte beinahe betäubt auf einen der aufgeschichteten Heuballen sank.  
Die kalten, nassen Sachen schienen förmlich an seinem, nun immer weiter auskühlenden Körper zu kleben, sodass Fanni die Knie an die Brust zog und dann, nach Wärme suchend, auch noch seine Arme um sich schlang. Die tief sitzende, beißende Kälte ließ ihn aber noch immer hilflos zittern und seine Zähne begannen nun auch zu klappern, während er sich immer wieder über die Arme rieb und versuchte so wenigstens noch etwas Wärme zurückgewinnen zu können. Müdigkeit kroch in ihm hoch und eine angenehme, fast bleierne Schwere schien ihn förmlich zu lähmen und ihn dazu zwingen zu wollen, die Augen zu schließen und sich endlich dem Schlaf zu ergeben. Müde löste er den durchnässten und längst verrutschten Verband und ließ die nassen Leinen dann noch achtlos zu Boden fallen, bevor er sich dann aber gähnend gegen die Holzwand lehnte und die Augen schließend einzuschlafen drohte...

„ANDERS?“, eine leise, wohl recht ferne Stimme schreckte Fanni aus seinem unruhigen Schlummer auf und für einen Moment meinte der kleine Athlet sich nicht bewegen zu können. Der Regen prasselte noch immer auf das Dach und eine beißende Kälte schien Fanni zu lähmen, aber schließlich gelang es ihm doch noch sich aufzusetzen und er blinzelte verwirrt in das Halbdunkel der Scheune. „ANDERS!“, wieder erklang die Stimme, die er nun endlich als die seiner Mutter erkannte und vorsichtig versuchte er sich zu bewegen, aber seine Muskeln protestierten gegen diesen Versuch mit Schmerzen, sodass er aufstöhnte. „ANDERS? WO BIST DU?“, die Stimme schien sich zu näheren und endlich gelang es Anders zu antworten. Seine Stimme klang leise und brüchig, aber dennoch schien seine Mutter ihn gehört zu haben, wurde doch nun das Scheunentor aufgeschoben und der zittrige Strahl einer Taschenlampe streifte durch die dunkle Scheune, „Anders?“  
„Mama.“, brachte Fanni hervor und schloss dann geblendet die Augen, als der Lichtstrahl ihn fand. „Anders.“, Schritte näherten sich und Fanni seufzte zufrieden, als er die warme Hand seiner Mutter über seine Stirn streicheln fühlte, „Was machst du denn hier?“ „Wusste nicht wohin … Hab Schlüssel … verloren … irgendwo ...“, murmelte Fanni, ließ sich dann aber von seiner Mutter aufhelfen und humpelte dann, gestützt auf Ellen, aus der Scheune. „Ich habe ihn!“, Ellen rief es erleichtert in die Dunkelheit hinein und führte, während nun auch Ola aus der regnerischen Dunkelheit zu ihnen trat und seinen Sohn wortlos stützte, den übermüdeten Anders in Richtung des Hauses, dessen Tür nun einladend offen stand.  
In der Küche war es angenehm war, der alte Ofen bollerte und es roch verführerisch nach heißem Kakao und Suppe, die auf dem Ofen kochte. Fanni saß, in eine bunte Decke gehüllt, nahe am Ofen und lauschte müde auf die halblauten Gespräche seiner Eltern. Erst das leise Klirren, als eine Suppentasse vor ihn gestellt wurde, ließ den Blonden wieder die Augen öffnen und mit einem dankbaren Lächeln griff er nach dem Löffel und begann zu essen.  
Die leckere, heiße Brühe schien von innen zu wärmen und die eisige Kälte endlich aus seinen Knochen vertreiben zu können, und als der Kleine endlich nicht mehr so stark zitterte, ließ Ellen sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber sinken und musterte ihren Sohn dann auch reichlich besorgt, „Wenn du aufgegessen hast … gehst du unter die Dusche und dann … ins Bett.“ „Aber, Mama ...“, versuchte Fanni leise einen, fast schon schüchternen Einwand vorzubringen, aber seine Mutter schüttelte nur den Kopf und erhob sich mit einem nachsichtigen, mütterlichen Lächeln, „Keine Widerrede, Anders. Ich bringe dir dann noch eine Wärmflasche …“  
„Hmmm.“, Fanni nickte müde und erhob sich, um dann schwerfällig zum Badezimmer zu taumeln. Er streifte die klammen, nassen Sachen ab und ließ sie auf dem Boden liegen, als er nun in die Dusche stieg. Das heiße Wasser prasselte angenehm auf ihn herab und Fanni genoss es, gegen die kühlen, sich nur langsam erwärmenden Kacheln gelehnt, mit geschlossenen Augen. Zu müde, um sich etwa einzuseifen oder sich gar die Haare zu waschen, stand er lange Zeit bewegungslos genießen unter dem Strahl. Und erst, als selbst die Wärme des Wassers plötzlich nur noch kalt zu sein schien, tastete er blindlings nach der Armatur und ließ den Wasserstrahl versiegen.  
Die plötzliche Kälte, die durch die offen gebliebene Badezimmertür wehte, traf ihn dann aber beinahe wie ein Schlag und dankbar hüllte er sich in das, von Ellen bereit gelegte, angewärmte, große Handtuch. „Bist du fertig?“, Ellens kleiner Schatten fiel durch den Spalt in das Badezimmer und als Fanni einen zustimmenden Laut von sich gab, öffnete sie die Tür weiter und schmunzelte, „Gut, dann ab ins Bett ...“ Fanni schaffte nur noch ein müdes Nicken und stolperte dann seiner Mutter unbeholfen und sich am Geländer festhaltend, hinterher in sein ehemaliges Zimmer. Ellen wartete auf ihn und schlug dann die Decke zurück, sodass ihr Sohn in das warme Bett kriechen konnte. Sie zog die Decke über der kleinen, zusammengerollten Gestalt zurecht und strich ihrem Sohn dann noch einmal durch die nassen Haare, bevor sie leise die Tür ins Schloss zog.

„Na, ausgeschlafen?“, Ellen empfing ihn am späten Vormittag in der Küche und deutete sogleich auf den reich gedeckten Frühstückstisch, „Setz dich … Kaffee?“ „Hm.“, noch immer reichlich müde wirkend, schlurfte Fanni in die Küche und ließ sich mit einem frustrierten Seufzen auf die gepolsterte Eckbank sinken, „Kaffee ...“  
Lächelnd stellte Ellen die Kanne vor ihren Sohn auf den Tisch, bevor sie sich dann, ihre eigene, bereits halb leere Tasse nachlässig in der Hand haltend, gegen die Arbeitsplatte lehnte. Ihr stahlblauer Blick wanderte, während sie einen Schluck ihres Kaffees nahm, prüfend und mit mütterlicher Sorge über Fannis schmale Gestalt und schließlich brach sie die Stille, „Ich habe gehört, du hast in letzter Zeit etwas … Pech?“ „Tom?“, erkundigte Fanni sich verdrießlich und seine Finger tappten dabei ungeduldig gegen das weiße Porzellan der Tasse, als er nun den Blick hob und seine Mutter mit einem frustrierten Seufzen musterte, „Hat er dir denn wenigstens auch die Katzenbilder geschickt?“ „Kater.“, verbesserte Ellen ihn sanft und ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, „Ich halte das aber zugegebenermaßen für eine ziemlich schreckliche Idee.“ „Ich will auch keinen … Kater.“, murmelte Fanni leise und griff dann nach dem Salzstreuer, um das eben aufgeschlagene, hartgekochte Ei zu salzen, „Das ist alles nur bescheuerter Zufall ...“  
„Ach?“, Ellen zog amüsiert eine Braue hoch, nachdem der Deckel des Salzstreuers sich plötzlich gelöst und sich der gesamte Inhalt dann über das Frühstücksei ergossen hatte, „Zufall?“ „Er war nicht richtig zugedreht.“, missmutig schob Anders das Ei von sich und rümpfte die Nase, als er den leeren Salzstreuer wieder auf den Tisch stellte, „Oder, es ist alles ein Komplott ...“ „Ein Komplott.“, nun lachte seine Mutter offen und schüttelte dann den Kopf, „Vielleicht sitzt Tom ja unter der Spüle ...“ „Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm.“, murmelte Fanni und erhob sich, „Wenn ich jetzt nachsehe ...“ „Findest du nur den Mülleimer.“, beendete Ellen ruhig den Satz, zog aber die Tür dennoch auf und präsentierte den aufgeräumten Unterschrank, „Siehst du?“


End file.
